making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathryn Dunn
Biography Season X (x.x) * x Confessionals Total: x Season 3: 6 (T12th most) Season 3 (3.2) * Well, I’m a little nervous. I wasn’t expecting to make it all the way to finals my first time to try out, so I’m just really excited to be here. (3.3) * Whenever I get called out, I always try to take it with a smile and try to build on that because I know that they’re calling me out to help me, not to hurt me. * office, crying I’m not crying ‘cause I’m upset. I’m really just crying because I’m happy to be here. Like, I’m glad that they gave me the warning. I’m just really blessed that they saw that potential in me, that she has the opportunity to go home and work on it. (3.4) * It is a little bit nerve-wracking getting called out in front of class, but she’s doing it to help me. * I got called into the office for the second time, but I think it’ll be okay. * cut, crying Getting cut, I mean, of course it hurts, but I wasn’t expecting to make it this far. I think I’ve done great for it being my first time to audition. I’ve really just gone beyond my dream because I made it to training camp my first year, and now I know what to expect at every level of the audition. I’ll come back, and I’ll knock ‘em dead. I’ll be good. Commentary Season 3 (3.3) * Kathryn Dunn, you look lost. – K/ There we go. Yeah, not comfortable to watch. – J * not definitely referring specifically to her, this confessional is immediately after they say Kathryn looks lost, and the shot focuses on her dancing for the entire confessional The worst thing that can happen is totally getting lost on learning choreography and letting it show on your face. And some people just really have a hard time picking up fast. – J * her body fat percentage That’s great. You’ve got the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader body. – Tracey Platamone * Kathryn, you need to finish out your moves, and your arms aren’t completely placed correctly. – J * during Judy’s final confessional about the girls warned that night needing to improve. (3.4) * Now, how boring was that? Why can you not come up and go, “boom”? Now you do that for your little brother like that probably, but not, if you had a boyfriend, and he was sitting in front of you, how would you do it? Go. tries Same way? Just pull it. When you pull it up here, give me that look. – Kitty * Kathryn Dunn is cute, precious, but she doesn’t have much pop to her. – Kitty * Kathryn, you’re way off on your timing. – K * You had lots of mistakes. How many of y’all saw what she did on the very first step? Sarah, get up and show her what she did. And you do this on a lot of your steps. – J Gourley imitates her She’s like, heel, toe, stomp, stomp. Don’t step off with your heel. At least make an impression on that first four counts and do it pretty and on your toes. – J Office Visits Season 3 (3.3) * of four Kelli noticed her struggling last night. She definitely has her work cut out for her. The reality is the pace is gonna continue, so hopefully she won’t stay behind the pack. Kathryn says she can work hard and won’t let them all down. Kelli says they’re not doubting what she’ll put into it. It’s more where she is in the pool of talent. leaves Kelli says she’s still the weaker link. Judy agrees and says it was mistake after mistake, but she doesn’t even know it. (3.4) * of three Kelli asks her if she can feel that she’s struggling here, and if she feels when she’s off-count? Kathryn says she does, but just the short amount of time that they’ve had with the groups has helped so much, and she’s noticing the things that she was doing wrong. Kelli says she was noticing tonight that she was really behind, like a solid count or so behind. Kathryn says she didn’t catch that, but she thinks that’s just counting her music and practicing with it. It’s all just practice. Kelli says training camp’s a chance for some to try to test themselves in here, and for Kelli and Judy to be able to see it in here, and they can tell quickly that someone’s not ready for this year. In her case, it’s pretty clear they don’t think she’s ready to make it all the way through. Judy says she has the best attitude, and a bright, sunshine smile, and they’ve enjoyed it. Kathryn says she’ll just work on her dance technique, and she’ll come back better than ever. Kelli says that’s all she needs to do – she’s just behind the curve on dancing. Kathryn says when she went to auditions, she wasn’t expecting to make it to training camp, so she’s really excited that she made it this far. Kelli says good, they like her attitude. Kathryn thanks them, and says she had a lot of fun. Kelli congratulates her on making it this far, and she’s sorry. Kathryn says it’s okay, and the squad's going to be so good this year. End of Journey Season 3 (3.4) * First candidate cut from training camp during week 2 (1st of 9, 44 left after cut) Other Season 3 (3.1) * Introduces herself to the judges at preliminaries (18 years old from Texas and graduating in two weeks) (3.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals * Shown being invited to training camp (3.4) * Along with the two other rookie candidates called into the office during episode 3.3, attends a special practice with Kitty Carter. * Shown getting on the power squad Misc. * In 2019, she appeared on Big Brother 21. For more information about this appearance, click here. Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Returnee